Say it Loud, Nozaki-kun!
by Rin Carrae
Summary: Nozaki tidak punya alasan yang lebih dahsyat dari 'mencari referensi' untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura Chiyo. Dan tidak ada alasan yang lebih klasik dari 'mencari referensi' untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. #Takaburc [kolaborasi dengan shirenihime]


_**Say it Loud, Nozaki-kun!**_

© Starting Wave: shirenihime, Finishing Wave: Rin Carrae

Warn: OOC, gaya nulis rada ga nyambung huhu orz maafkan saya TwT, typo, gaje dan lain-lain.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Musim semi telah tiba, cuaca mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa dingin kian menipis tergantikan dengan udara yang mulai menyejuk. Bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan sudah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Terkadang angin menyapa kelopak-kelopaknya yang rapuh, mengajaknya menjelajah langit luas dan meninggalkan tangkai induknya. Mata ungu itu menangkap setiap lembar kelopak merah muda yang terbang dengan bimbingan sang raja angin. Bahkan rambutnya terbuai untuk ikut menari.

Setiap oksigen yang merelungi paru-parunya begitu menggoda indra penciuman, harum dan menenangkan. Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah menapaki jalan menuju sekolah. Gerbang itu mulai terlihat dari jarak pandang Chiyo. Ia jadi mengingat saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Tangan besar yang kokoh pernah mengangkatnya untuk menaiki gerbang hitam itu, benar-benar memabukkan kenangan. Musim semi tahun ini cukup menyenangkan, karena pria itu bersamanya—Nozaki Umetarou. Memikirkan namanya saja cukup membuat hatinya bak—bik—buk tak karuan. Apalagi jika mendengar suaranya di pagi hari begini, "Sakura."

Suara itu menggema di telinganya. Kepalanya bergerak dengan cepat mencari sumber suara. Tidak ada sang pemilik suara. "Sakura." telinga Chiyo mulai di permainkan. Entah hempasan angin yang membawa pesan itu ataukah daya khayalnya yang terlalu tinggi?

Ia masih mencoba menelisik sekelilingnya, orang itu tetap tidak ada. Ia lanjut berjalan, gerbang sekolah hanya tinggal beberapa meter sampai ia kembali mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi. "Sakura." suara itu kini lebih lantang daripada dua suara sebelumnya. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk acuh, tak menghiraukan godaan angin di pagi musim semi. Namun , angin seolah nakal dan masih mengganggunya, "Sakura."

"Nozaki- _kun_?" tanya Chiyo kalau-kalau orang itu bersembunyi entah dimana.

"Ya." Suara itu menjawab tapi sosok tinggi itu belum juga tertangkap mata ungu Chiyo. Keningnya berkerut, alis juga nampak bertautan. Jika pria itu bisa menjawabnya, berarti ia tidak jauh dari posisi Chiyo berdiri. Tapi, dimana? Tidak ada apa-apa disekitar Chiyo, hanya—gerbang, anak-anak lainnya, juga—pohon sakura.

Otaknya tidak memproses dengan sempurna apakah sosok tinggi itu bersembunyi disana atau tidak. Jantungnya mulai berdetak semakin kencang ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat. "Ja—jangan mendekat, Sakura."

Kini langkah Chiyo semakin yakin jika laki-laki berwajah tegas itu berada disana. "Hei, Nozaki- _kun_." Chiyo sudah ada tepat di sisi pohon besar itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chiyo menjadi semakin penasaran. Akhirnya ia melompat ke sisi lain tubuh pohon itu dan ia begitu terkejut. Tidak ada siapapun disana. "No—nozaki- _kun_?" semoga ini bukanlah hal horor yang menyapanya di awal musim semi.

"Aku disini, Sakura."

"E?" ia menolehkan pandangannya, menyingkap udara dingin sisa musim lalu. Dia tetap tak menemukan sosok pria jangkung bersurai hitam dan bermata tajam itu. "No—nozak—"

BRUK!

Sosok itu baru saja mendarat sempurna dihadapan Chiyo. Mengerikan, itu yang ada dalam pikirannya begitu pria tinggi hadir dengan kompres yang banyak. Dahi, leher, pipi, bahkan tengkuk dan juga punggung lengannya. "A—apa kau baik-baik saja, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Ya." Katanya singkat. Membuat keheningan yang tidak biasa. Ia memecahnya sendiri, " _deadline"_ imbuhnya yang juga singkat. Walau Chiyo tahu itu, Nozaki tetap mengatakannya.

"Apa kau mengikuti sedaritadi, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Ya."

"Ah... syukurlah. Kupikir ada hantu musim semi yang mengikutiku. Tapi, untuk apa? Kau bisa langsung menyapaku, kan?" semilir angin yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura untuk menjelajah langit menebas jarak di antara mereka. Nozaki bergeming. "Hm?" Chiyo memastikan bahwa jiwa pria dihadapannya tidak terbang bersama sapuan angin.

"Itu," ia melempar jarak pandangnya lebih jauh, sudut gedung sekolah. Atau bahkan langit yang tak bertepi. "Sedikit referensi." Lanjut Nozaki seadanya. Entah sejak kapan pria dihadapan Chiyo begitu kikuk dan aneh seperti ini. Meski dia sudah aneh sejak dulu.

"He... Nozaki- _kun."_ lirih Chiyo. "Kali ini tentang apa?" Tanya Chiyo tiba-tiba, walau sebenarnya hal yang biasa. Dua pasang kaki yang berbeda itu berjalan beringan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Aku rasa, horor." Katanya menggantung.

"Benarkah? Mamiko yang ketakutan dan Suzuki yang selalu menggenggam tangan Mamiko. Romantis sekali." Mata Chiyo membesar, senyumnya manis seperti biasa—ketika membicarakan keromantisan Mamiko dan Suzuki. Sementara itu, pria di sisinya mengekor lembut. Seulas senyum bersemi indah di wajahnya.

"Sangat romantis. Tapi, itu terlalu biasa." Katanya singkat.

"Eh..? Lalu bagaimana, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Nozaki menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan loker. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari gadis oranye itu. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian tatapannya terlempar dari pintu loker ke dalam iris ungu Chiyo.  
"Aku butuh referensi."

 **.**

 **.**

Dua remaja Roman _School_ dengan tubuh yang sangat kontras—satu bertubuh sangat tinggi, dan yang satu sangat mungil—tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu masuk rumah hantu. Terdengar suara-suara yang memekikkan telinga hingga membuat bulu kuduk kedua insan itu berdiri.

"Apa menurutmu ini cukup seram, Sakura?" pria jangkung itu menatap ujung-ujung poni gadis di sisinya. Gadis itu masih bergeming menatap pintu masuk. "Sakura?" Nozaki menegaskan. Tapi tak ada jawaban, akhirnya pria jangkung itu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chiyo yang sempit.

Mata kecil Nozaki terlihat lebih besar ketika mendapatkan mimik ketakutan dari wajah Chiyo. "Mu—mungkin kita harus mencari cara lain. Kurasa, me—menonton tidak akan terlalu seram."

 **.**

 **.**

Nozaki menggenggam sebuah soda dengan gelas kertas berwarna biru. Tangan satunya lagi sebuah _pop corn_ berukuran _large_. Chiyo yang berjalan di sisinya menggenggam minuman yang sama, tanpa _pop corn_. Mereka mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam studio.

"Nozaki- _kun._ " Panggilnya. Nozaki menoleh, menatap lawan bicaranya. Kaki mereka melangkah dikit demi sedikit untuk mengejar barisan. "Film seperti apa yang akan kita tonton?" tanyanya. Mereka tidak sempat melihat poster-poster film horor yang tayang hari ini. Jadi Nozaki membeli tiket serampangan, mencari barisan paling sepi.

"Ah itu," Nozaki bingung ketika ingin mengambil tiket di saku kemejanya. Kedua tangan miliknya memiliki sesuatu untuk di genggam. "Bisakah kau ambilkan tiket itu di saku ku, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Chiyo bingung. Ia menatap mata Nozaki yang statis. Pria itu sudah sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar Chiyo dapat mengambil tiket itu. Rona merah yang halus sedikit mencuat ke permukaan. Dengan sedikit malu Chiyo mengangguk, dan mengambil tiket itu. Nozaki tidak kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia malah sedikit menambah tubuhnya agar lebih membungkuk. Kepalanya tepat di sisi kepala Chiyo, surai-surai nakal sedikit menggelitik telinga Nozaki. Matanya lurus menatap judul di tiket itu, begitu juga Chiyo.

"Kira-kira hantunya seperti apa yah, Noza—" kalimat Chiyo terhenti begitu kepalanya menoleh dan mendapat sambutan dari rahang tegas Nozaki. "No—nozaki- _kun_!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu hati Chiyo sudah memanas dan menunggu untuk mencair.

"Hm?" Nozaki membalas tatapan ungu yang bergetar statis, tidak cukup lama. Matanya kembali mengekor pada tiket. Lalu kembali pada Chiyo, tepatnya sisi kepala Chiyo. "Itu film kita." Katanya. Rahang tegasnya sedikit diangkat seraya menunjukkan sesuatu.

Kepala Chiyo berputar ke arah pandangan Nozaki. Chiyo menatap _ngeri_ gambar hantu berwajah terbelah dengan leher yang _nyaris_ putus dari kepalanya.

"No—nozaki- _kun._ " suara Chiyo bergetar. Jantungnya _nyaris_ putus seperti kepala hantu itu.

"Se—sebaiknya kita mencari cara yang lain lagi." ujar Nozaki begitu melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang lebih hebat dibandingkan saat mereka di depan rumah hantu

"Tidak apa-apa." Chiyo melumasi pita suaranya. "Tiketnya sudah dibeli." Ia sedikit tersenyum, walau agak di paksakan.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?"

Surai oranye Chiyo mengangguk ragu. Dia tidak benar-benar yakin bisa bertahan selama dua jam untuk melihat film yang posternya saja sudah cukup membuatjantungnya _nyaris_ copot.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara _speaker_ di dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita semakin menambah _sense_ menyeramkan dari film tersebut. Telinga Sakura Chiyo sangat kenyang mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari bangku belakang dan depan. Sisi kanannya kosong—tidak ada siapa pun—menambah nyata daya khanyalnya tentang hantu yang _nyaris_ putus lehernya. Sementara Chiyo sesekali menutup matanya, Nozaki membuka lebar mata kecilnya. Jemarinya tidak berhenti untuk mencatat sesuatu dalam _note_ kecil miliknya. Setidaknya hanya hal itu yang cukup membuat Chiyo merasa tidak ketakutan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Nozaki begitu gadis di sisinya memejamkan mata sangat dalam, bahkan ia ragu apakah sepasang mata cantik itu bisa terbuka kembali atau tidak.

Masih menutup matanya Chiyo menjawab, "Ti—tidak apa-apa, Nozaki- _kun._ " Jelas-jelas jika pita suaranya bergetar hebat. Tangan-tangan mungilnya juga berbicara—bagaimana mereka mencengkram sandaran lengan begitu kuat.

"Sakura." Nozaki meletakkan catatannya di pangkuan. Tangan besarnya mengambil tangan Chiyo di sandaran lengan. Menggenggamnya cukup erat.

"Eh?" hati Chiyo seolah akan meleleh, bahkan dinginnya penyejuk ruangan tidak dapat menghentikannya.

Nozaki mengangkat tangan Chiyo hingga gadis itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, cukup mengganggu penonton bagian belakang. "Hei! Duduklah!" seru seseorang yang tepat berada di belakang Nozaki. Chiyo tidak dapat memproses apa yang di lakukan oleh Nozaki.

"Mereka bilang duduk." Nozaki kembali menarik lengan Chiyo hingga, akhirnya wajah Chiyo menabrak leher jenjang Nozaki. Chiyo tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya tapi, yang pasti wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna.

"Noza—" genggaman Nozaki telah lepas namun ia hanya berpindah tempat ke punggung kecil Chiyo.

"Jika kau takut, tidak usah menonton. Tenggelamkan saja kepalamu, jangan menoleh."

Entah seperti apa kini Chiyo, kakinya tergantung tak menapaki lantai. Tubuhnya bermukim di atas pangkuan Nozaki.

Bau tubuh Nozaki yang beraroma _musk_ memenuhi indra penciuman Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menggesekan pipinya ke pundak Nozaki. Agak tidak sopan sih kalau dipikir, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula Nozaki ini yang menyuruh dirinya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Suara teriakan penonton terdengar bersamaan dengan suara kapak terlempar mengenai dinding kayu. Hantu dengan wajah terbelah mengejar si tokoh cerita sambil berlari dengan kepalanya yang nyaris putus.

Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu jalannya film itu?

Karena seorang pria yang duduk dibelakangnya dengan murah hati 'menceritakan' jalannya film kepada pacarnya yang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura terkikik melihat pasangan itu. Lucu juga kalau mengingat mereka membayar tiket menonton, tapi malah menutup mata sepanjang jalannya film dan bukannya melihat langsung. Seakan-akan membayar untuk merasakan ketakutan.

Padahal Sakura sendiri juga ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" bisik Nozaki di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dan menjawab, "A-ah, tidak apa-apa Nozaki-kun. Hanya mendapat pemandangan lucu saja. Hihihi."

Nozaki terdiam dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar lebar dihadapannya.

.

.

Telinga pengang, telapak tangan sedingin es, dan kepala pusing adalah hal yang dirasakan Sakura setelah keluar dari gedung bioskop. Pelukan Nozaki tidak terlalu membantu selain menghangatkan tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak perlu berhadapan dengan hantu wajah terbelah.

Jeritan penonton sungguh dahsyat sekali, setiap beberapa menit Sakura mendengar pekikan kecil hingga teriakan bervolume tinggi yang sanggup membuatnya memejamkan mata akibat gendang telinganya yang bergetar hebat.

"Mau?"

Box merah dengan gambar berondong jagung bertuliskan ' _caramel popcorn'_ menyapa pengelihatan Sakura. Hanya seperempat box yang terisi oleh butiran _popcorn_ berlapis karamel itu, sisanya sudah masuk ke perut Nozaki. Sakura memandang box itu dan mengambil segenggam. Bau karamel yang manis menyeruak saat Sakura menarik tangannya keluar dari Box.

"Terimakasih, Nozaki-kun."

Nozaki mengangguk kecil dan kembali berjalan.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana, Nozaki-kun? Mencari sesuatu untuk referensi lagi?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengunyah _popcornnya._

"Apa kau lapar? Kurasa makan di café setelah menonton film horror bisa jadi referensi." Nozaki menatap Sakura datar. Perempuan bersurai oranye disebelahnya menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata 'ya'.

.

.

Kue _Red Velvet_ tampak memanggil-manggil Sakura untuk segera memakannya. Warna merah menggoda yang kontras dengan _cream cheese_ itu membuat liur Sakura nyaris menetes. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia menyendok kue itu dan melahapnya. Nozaki yang melihat Sakura makan dengan lahap hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Tampaknya rencananya untuk mencari referensi bersama Sakura membuahkan hasil. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya tanpa perlu mengungkapkan apa maksud dari 'Mencari Referensi'.

"Nozaki-kun, mau?" Sakura bertanya dengan pipi menggembung akibat terjejali oleh potongan kue. Krim kue tampak mengotori sudut bibir merahnya. Dengan cekatan, Nozaki mengelap krim kue dengan jarinya dan menjilatnya.

"Enak."

Lalu rona merah yang mengalahi merahnya _red velvet_ menjalari wajah Sakura.

"No-nozaki-kun!" Sakura terkejut dan memekik kecil. Tapi Nozaki hanya menatapnya datar seolah-olah apa yang ia lakukan tadi adalah hal yang biasa saja.

Padahal jantungnya sendiri juga berdegup kencang.

"Sakura."

Sakura memandang Nozaki dan menatapnya heran, "Ada apa. Nozaki-kun?"

Nozaki menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sakura semakin keheranan dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya, Aku-"

"Iya?", Napas Sakura tertahan dan matanya membulat penuh harap.

"-suka kuemu. Kuenya enak."

Sakura terdiam dan mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh lelaki dihadapannya ini. Harapannya langsung jatuh seperti meteor yang menghantam bumi.

"Ahahaha, bilang saja Nozaki-kun! Tidak perlu malu, ini kubagi kuenya untukmu." Sakura memotong kuenya dengan garpu dan menggeser piring kecil yang berisi potongan kue kearah Nozaki.

Mungkin lain kali Sakura harus belajar untuk tidak menaruh harapan berlebih pada Nozaki. Ia harusnya tidak lupa dengan 'Insiden' kembang api yang lalu. Sakura hanya bisa memaklumi kawannya ini dan berharap semoga kelak ia bisa melihatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Untuk author yang karyanya saya lanjutkan, saya minta maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi anda dan malah merusak ekspetasi anda O(-( but I'm trying tho OTL maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan, pokoknya saya senang bisa melanjutkan karya anda, wahai author shirenihime! x'D

Salam sejahtera,

Rin Carrae.


End file.
